If This Was A Movie
by RnRme
Summary: Fang is gone, and Max is going for long drives. One day Max turns on the radio and a song comes on. First Fanfic. T for minor language. Author note! I'm gonna try to continue this, if it doesnt work, then I'll kill the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fic. Dont Hate!

Disclaimer: all JP.

He's gone. It's been six months, and he is still gone. Nothing's the same without him. FANG. It goes through my head a thousand times, willing him to hear it. But he doesn't. I thought he loved me. Well, during one of my lone moping-ness, i took a drive (which I do a lot now.), and turned on the radio.

Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there

_I should let go. He isn't coming back now. Why do I keep trying?_

I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through  
Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you

_Time did stand still, though. He made so many memories with me. The kisses, the fights, the cooking. I remember everything when it was with Fang._

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside  
'Til I came out

_If this was a movie, there wouldn't BE any damn pain. It has been raining though._

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

_It didn't even take this long for Edward to come back to Bell- WAIT! Am I making TWILGHT refrences?_

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them

_No, Fang, no one has EVER felt what I felt for you. But did you love ME?_

Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me  
"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you "  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose

_You said that before, Fang. And I believed you. I was so stupid._

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside  
'Til I came out

_Please come back Fang. I miss you._

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

_All you have to say is sorry._

If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on  
I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
And I just wanna see you back at my front door

_I just need to see you one last time. Even if it's the last day of your life. Just once._

And I say come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I'd take it all back now

_I SAVED YOUR LIFE, DAMMIT! I don't care about the fight. Just come back._

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside  
'Til I came out

_Please?_

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

_Just come back._

You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby, what about the ending?  
Oh, I thought you'd be here by now

That you'd be here by now

_Please._

By then, I was so blinded by tears, I couldn't see. I rolled right into the ditch in the side of the road.

"MAX! No! Max, stay alive! PLEASE! I'm sorry, so, so sorry! Please! Max!"_ I know that voice. Where was it from? _The person was sobbing now. _Fang. What is he doing here?_ Was the last thought I had before my eyes drifted close.

I woke up in a white room, with someone holding my hand. "Ungh... Wait. Where am I?" Then I remembered that someone had my hand. I looked down and saw black. "Fang?" I started poking him awake.

"Wazzzuh!" Fang's awake. SMACK! "OUCH!" yelped Fang. Hehe... I didn't think he could yelp. "Well... I guess I deserved that... Look, Max, I'msososorryIleftyou,Ishouldn'thave,Iknow,canyou everforgiveme?" Wow... he said that in one breath... Well, since he said sorry.  
A smile must have broken through, because he knew he was forgiven. Next thing I knew, I had a bear hug and a make-out session going. Maybe Taylor isn't always right...

Well, that's it! The song is "If this was a movie" by Taylor Swift. Like it? Hate it? Criticism is welcomed!

~RnRMe


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,  
Um... should I make a series of songfics in this? I dunno if I'm good enough, sooo...  
~RnRme


End file.
